


Lockdown

by cassiexrailly



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiexrailly/pseuds/cassiexrailly
Summary: A quick reflection of the headspace of a person who hasn't been able to leave their four walls and a roof for a while and the one thing - or person - that can make them sane again...An Animal Kingdom One-Shot.
Relationships: Craig Cody/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	Lockdown

It had been three days since Javi broke into the Cody compound and almost killed J, kidnapping Nicky and throwing her out in the middle of the street somewhere. Cara didn’t bother to ask where they dropped Nicky off at; Cara’s plan for the immediate future included living a little longer, so…

The AC at the house was on the blink again – in no small part to Javi and his gangstas trashing the place and kicking it over – and that coupled with the broken out windows that the boys had to replace was making it a nightmare for her. She usually wasn’t one to worry about the heat, out under the sun and surfing and laying beside the pool whenever she got a chance. But today, was obscenely sweat inducing; it poured down her back and chest – between her breasts – and soaked through her tank top. Thankfully, the tank was form fitting with a bit of an empire waist to it, so her perky B to C cup tits sat high, even without a bra, so she didn’t need to wear one. They did anyway, but the cut of the shirt could not be denied as an additional factor. She blew out a sigh and even that was hot on her upper lip and nose. “Fuck… This is the fucking worst…”

The magazine slipped from her hands onto the floor and she ran a hand through her sweat dampened, long brown hair. It was so dark, especially wet, that it was almost black. A sheen of perspiration could be seen all over her, particularly down her shoulders and arms and her neck. Her tattoos seemed to shimmer under the light as the sweat gave them the appearance that they’d almost come to life. Her pale blue grey eyes sorted over the other magazines on the glass sofa table, and the one that had found its place on the floor at her feet, turned to page 14, ‘decorating your new apartment with the staples of the season.’ Sitting forward, her body doubled over so her taut stomach was scrunched, her breasts pressed against her thighs, and her forehead thunked softly against that same sofa table. “Unnhh…” She grumbled.

Enough was fucking enough!

Craig heard her groan and came around the corner from the inner entrance to the garage, his hands in the pockets of his trunks. He was shirtless and the sweat was still pouring off of him, too. His hair was dampened and long, too. “Hey… You okay out here?”

Her pale eyes met his as her head shot up off the glass. His were ocean blue and mesmerizing. She smirks before sitting back up straighter. “No. I’m bored as fuck. I think I’ve read every magazine in this house fifteen times. I’m going to go outside and drown myself in the pool if I don’t get some relief from this God-awful heatwave. It’s killing me. I need a good book…or some shit… When are we going to be good to go?”

Craig shrugged his shoulders as he took one hand out of his pocket, reaching for her. His hand ran down her left arm where she had a full sleeve of a girl, half skeletonized, poppies and blood and a script design that wasn’t meant to be read. “I know you’re goin’ crazy, baby… You’re used to having your books and all your nerdy shit.”

She grins at his words, a mischievous expression taking her mouth, and his touch soothes her somewhat. They’d been together for a while now, ever since he met her in Mexico getting some TLC on the beach with his brother Baz and a nice big bottle of tequila. At least, that’s when they had begun to see one another. “My nerdy shit…?” She smirks and her fingers slip inside the waistband of his trunks, pulling him closer to her. “You know you love my nerdy shit…” She purrs as he leans into her and bends down. His lips are curved into a cocky smile before they close around hers. The kiss is passionate. “Mmmm…” She moans into the kiss and when he pulls back, licking his lips, she licks hers.

“Yeah I do…” He murmurs gruffly, the feeling of her fingers against his bare lower stomach and the slope that led to his cock was enough to give him a semi. His eyes darkened since the kiss, lazy eyelids hooding them. “You know…Deran and Baz can handle the screws and shit for a minute…or ten.” He grins slyly, one hand gripping the arm he’d been caressing, the other now wrapped around her body and grabbing her ass through her short cotton paisley patterned shorts. He pulled her close and when their bodies met, he forgot all about how hot it was around them.

Her brain said ‘ahhhhh’ when one of his large hands gripped her ass and squeezed, hauling their bodies together. Her breasts under her tank pressed against his chest as he walked her back into the corner of the shelving unit in the living room, grinding on her, against her. She didn’t care how hot it was. When they were like this she’d gladly welcome Satan’s ass crack on earth; nothing mattered but her and him, him and her. “Yeah…?” She snickers as their lips captured one another’s once again. The sweat in his mustache and beard would have wet her skin if she hadn’t been sweating already. Her arms came up, and he let go of her arm and wrapped that hand up in her hair, tugging and smoothing and pressing her face close to his; they circled his neck, laid against those strong broad shoulders. “You think I’m only going to keep you for ten minutes, Craig Cody?” The grin on her face as he looked down at her should have told him all he needed to know.

He grinned like the devil in return. “You wanna take me away from those idiots…? Huh?” He whispered low to her, growling playfully when her fingers played in his hair, caressing his scalp, moving and smoothing the hair, fisting in it and tugging gently, playful. “You keep doin’ this with me we’re gonna have to talk about you never leaving the house ever again. Here. My place. Don’t matter. You’ll be my prisoner…”

She practically purred against him, feeling loved and wanted and desired and in the moment, a Hell of a lot cooler suddenly. “If the only thing in this world I had to worry about was being your prisoner…” She teased him with her lips, poised open and barely ghosting his before her teeth were there, and she nipped his lower lip quick before coming back again, the sting almost soothed as her teeth held his lower lip between them more gently, tugging on him there playfully. She growled, too, before her teeth let up and her tongue flicked over the stinging skin. She smirks when she’s done. Their eyes meet again. “Wait a minute…what would I wear in this scenario?” As if she had to ask…

He grins wide and his eyebrows arch up in expectance. “Nothing. Nothing at all. Maybe a pretty pair of your thong panties…some wild fuckin’ color. Damn… Drive me nuts, baby…”

She grins and she takes her arms back from around his neck. They fall to her sides and the next thing either one of them knows, her light weight cotton shorts are puddled on the hard wood floor. Cara’s eyes fall to their feet and then back up to where her bright neon pink mesh material thong panties cover her pussy, and then finally make it back to his eyes. He’s got to look up to meet her gaze too. It’s kind of hot; knowing he was following her motions, her gaze, as was her intent. “Am I driving you nuts yet…?” She asks, her breath heavy now.

Those pale eyes she had were mesmerizing to him. He got lost in them a lot of the time. Whenever he looked at her and caught her looking back. “Crazy, baby…” He nods once, the hand that had been squeezing her ass before now toying with the waist band of her thong panties at her right hip. “That’s it… You’re never leavin’ the house again.” He grins down at her. “You’re such a bad girl…”

She bites her bottom lip, sensually. “Yeah…but I’m your bad girl…”

Hmm… Permanent lockdown? With Craig Cody…?  
That suddenly didn’t sound so bad…

“You know…” He murmurs against her mouth. “I’d roleplay all those silly stories you read if you wanted me to… If it would get you to agree never to leave…” He sounded almost uncertain, like maybe she didn’t love him enough, or want him enough, to stay.

“Oh, Craig…” She whispers, caressing his cheeks with the softer pads of her fingertips before her nails rake themselves through his thick curly beard, down his jawline and his chin. “Even if I never saw another book again in my life…” She began. “I’d survive any containment if I had you. As long as I had you, baby…” The kiss that followed was different in a way than the others before it. It was possession and it was maddening love…but it was filled with the kind of joyous mirth she’d only ever seen on his face one other time: when he’d seen her again for the first time after Mexico, in California.

And Craig’s mind, for maybe the first time ever, went to something more than just sex and passion with a girl. He thought: ‘I gotta lock this shit down.’


End file.
